


Justification (The Psychoanalysis Was So Twentieth Century Remix)

by Rynne



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a kink is just a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justification (The Psychoanalysis Was So Twentieth Century Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineffabilitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Probably Both](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109185) by [Ineffabilitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea). 



> Yay for Remix Madness! And also, many thanks to **ladyblahblah** for looking it over for me!

The thing about logic is that you can use it to justify practically anything.

It's something Jim has come to realize since meeting Spock, because Vulcans will bullshit anyone and try to call it logic.

Though it's not that they're _not_ logical, because they are. Usually. But they like to pretend that they always are, and then what happens is they just start spouting bullshit. Jim is very familiar with bullshit.

So when Spock tries to justify his possessiveness, it's just about all Jim can do not to laugh in his face. Evolutionary imperative grown from the need to have a mate around for pon farr? It's logical to ensure everyone knows your mate is claimed so no one tries to take him from you?

Yeah, no. It's a kink. Spock may try to justify it all he likes, but it's a kink. He just loves seeing his marks on Jim.

And it's not like Jim minds, because he gets off on it too. Gets off on the way Spock holds him down and covers him with his body. On the way he always finds a new yet still visible spot to suck a bruise into, and how it's like the minute Spock's lips come into contact with Jim's skin the nerve endings come alive and he shakes his way through the sucking and nipping and the way Spock will pull back and soothe the skin with his tongue...

Yeah. Jim gets off on it too.

Okay, he loves it, and maybe even more than Spock does. He can bullshit himself, too, pass it off as issues left over from familial neglect and the need to have someone really actually want him, and maybe that's part of it. The way Spock _wants_ him just never fails to get to him.

But when Spock is hot inside him and his hands are everywhere, running over Jim's skin, tugging on his nipples, stroking his cock, and his mouth is sucking marks on Jim's neck and collar, and Jim just feels completely and utterly lost, consumed, part of Spock, so much so that he just has to vocalize it, babble out, "Yours, Spock, that's right, I'm yours, show me," always trying to find the right combination of words and actions and feelings that will take Spock beyond himself as well--

Yeah. There's nothing more perfect than that. Captaining the Enterprise comes pretty damn close, but there is absolutely nothing like Spock in the heat of passion, his pupils blown and his voice beyond words, beyond anything but the sexiest combination of grunts and growls and moans that Jim has ever heard, because it means that he's reduced Spock to this person who devotes so much of his monumental concentration to being with Jim that even his eloquence has left him. And there's nothing like Spock, soft and sated and pliant in the aftermath of awesome sex.

Or even Spock beating him at chess and denying that he feels smug about it. Having sex with Spock is amazing, but just being in a relationship with Spock is somehow even better.

Sometimes Jim imagines going back to Iowa and bringing Spock with him -- and Spock's marks on his skin. Imagines his mom and Frank -- especially Frank -- confronted with the fact that Jim has someone who is happy to claim him. It's a great mental image, though he's not sure it matters to him enough for him to actually do it.

So Spock loves to mark him, and he loves to be marked. Jim doesn't need it to be any more complicated than that.


End file.
